Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) is a standards-based technology. For example, Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB): Framing Structure, channel coding and modulation for digital terrestrial television, ETSI EN 300 744, version 1.5.1 (“DVB standard”) is a European standard for DVB, which implements a form of orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) referred to as coded OFDM.
OFDM is a digital modulation technique that uses multiple carriers, each having closely-spaced orthogonal sub-carriers. The sub-carriers are each modulated using a conventional modulation scheme, such as QAM (quadrature amplitude modulation). DVB implements OFDM to provide enhanced performance in the presence of deteriorating channel conditions.